


ART: Criminal

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Digital Art, Feet, M/M, That iconic music video that encompasses the 90s, Will Graham as Fiona Apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: What Will Graham needs is a good defense...





	ART: Criminal

“ I’ve been a bad, bad boy

I’ve been careless with a delicate man…”

(Inspired by Fiona Apple’s iconic music video of her song: Criminal)

 

 

(lets all ignore how i got lazy with the hands, ok)


End file.
